I don't want to hold your hand
by StarlyBucks
Summary: Kurt siempre ha sido el malote del instituto. Eso es lo único que la gente sabe de él. Ah, y que ha repetido curso. Este año, será amigo del último en la escala social: el empollón Blaine Anderson. Y las cosas cambiarán, para bien o para mal. AU: BadBoy!Kurt & Nerd!Blaine


El instituto siempre es una mierda. Y m疽 cuando repites curso. Eso sque es una mierda.

Y m疽 cuando el idiota del se r Schuster te sienta al lado al chico m疽 fracasado de la escuela.

La verdad es que Kurt lo hab僘 visto muchas veces durante los primeros a s por los pasillos y el aparcamiento, siempre de paso, jam疽 se hab僘 fijado demasiado. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera conoc僘 su nombre. Todo lo que sab僘 era que su familia ten僘 un mont de billetes (que 駘, como todo el mundo, estaba enterado de que ten僘n que ver con un negocio no muy limpio en el que estaba metido el padre) y el muchacho ten僘 un Mercedes negro, el coche m疽 bonito de toda Lima. Aparte de que era el mayor cerebrito que jam疽 hubiera pisado el McKinley, claro est

Sin embargo, era extra . Cualquier chico con esas caracter﨎ticas ser僘 s侊er popular en el instituto: el dinero, el coche, el dinero, las calificaciones, el dinero... (No hace falta mencionar que la gente de Lima era ``un pocoｴｴ superficial, ｿverdad?) Pero 駘, no. Simplemente se dedicaba a pasar desapercibido (o al menos intentarlo) por los pasillos, entre clase y clase, para luego huir antes que cualquiera hasta su coche y volver a dondequiera que viviese.

Nadie lo ve僘 entrar, nadie lo ve僘 salir.

Pero entre timbre y timbre no era tan f當il esconderse. Tras cualquier clase se dirig僘 a su taquilla, tranquilo, como si supiera que nada le fuera a pasar, aunque se ve僘 de lejos. Su taquilla estaba justamente en el centro de todas las de animadoras, futbolistas y otra gente de 駘ite, como si hubiera sido puesta ahaposta. Como era de esperar, 駘 siempre era la v兤tima de abusos, tanto cuchicheos, insultos a la espalda y no tan a la espalda, o simplemente criticarle directamente como empujones contra la pared, tirarlo al contenedor e incluso pu tazos. Y nadie hac僘 nada.

Cuando pasaron a tercer curso, la cosa se hab僘 suavizado, aunque no del todo, y ahora en cuarto no hab僘 mejorado mucho.

Los abusos f﨎icos no eran tan duros, pero la palabrer僘 no cesaba. ``El pardillo del coche bonitoｴｴ que siempre hab僘 t匇ido y poco hablador, se encerry ya nadie sab僘 nada de 駘. Y por supuesto, nadie preguntaba. Es decir, ｿqule importaba? Por lo que respectaba a Kurt, nada.

Ni siquiera hab僘 pensado en ello desde que lo vio all sentado a su lado, callado y atendiendo a la clase de espa l como si fuera lo 佖ico a su alrededor, como si ignorara completamente la existencia de alguien a su lado. Parec僘 el 佖ico que atendiera, aunque a juzgar por su cara inexpresiva, Kurt no pod僘 decir si realmente le gustaba la clase, tampoco podr僘 decirse que le disgustaba.

Y entonces, el chico desvila mirada un segundo, mientras el maestro escrib僘 algo en la pizarra.

-ｿQuest疽 mirando?

En los cuatro a s que llevaba vi駭dole jam疽 lo hab僘 o冝o pronunciar palabra. Es decir, sab僘 que hablaba (hasta ahpod僘 llegar), lo hab僘 visto hablando con algunos de sus amigos en primer curso, con los profesores, la bibliotecaria y la se ra de la cafeter僘. Pero nunca hab僘 o冝o su voz.

A decir verdad, hasta en susurro, parec僘 agradable, aunque un poco ronca; seguramente debido al poco uso que le daba, al menos en el colegio.

De repente volvia la realidad, donde unos ojos avellana los observaban interrogante. Unos ojos de cuyo propietario no conoc僘 el nombre.

-ｿC o te llamas, viejo?

El chico lo mirmolesto un instante (despu駸 de todo, 駘 hab僘 preguntado primero), pero tras de un momento de duda, volvia relajar la cara y respondia佖 m疽 bajo.

-Blaine Anderson.

Kurt asinticomplacido. Quiz疽 fuera una tonter僘, pero se sent僘 bien saber el nombre de este muchacho despu駸 de tanto tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que se hab僘 quedado mir疣dolo en silencio de nuevo. El chico se hab僘 vuelto a mirar hacia delante, aunque ahora se ve僘 un poco intimidado.

No es que fuera sin motivo, la verdad. Despu駸 de casi tres a s sin que nadie en el instituto le dirigiera la palabra, justo es Kurt Hummel el primero que decide hacerlo. Y no es que Kurt tuviera una muy buena reputaci exactamente.

Era bien conocido en la escuela como el chico malo oficial. Todos cre僘n que andaba metido en dudosos negocios (drogas, alcohol, robos, compraventa ilegal, prostituci ), e incluso hab僘 rumores sobre un asesinato de no se sabe d de.

La verdad no ten僘 nada que ver con eso. Fumaba, s eso es cierto, pero solo pitillos. Y beb僘, claro que s pero qui駭 no, ten僘 1 no pensaba esperar a los 21 como una virgencita. Virgencita. Era curioso. Tampoco se hab僘 acostado con nadie.

Circulaban todo tipo de habladur僘s sobre no se cu疝 puta o no se qui駭 mujerzuela trabajaba para el motero Kurt Hummel, cuando ni siquiera hab僘 tenido sexo jam疽.

Y en cuanto a la compraventa ilegal, era lo menos falso, pero no lo m疽 cierto. Su antigua motocicleta, que 駘 mismo con la ayuda de su padre hab僘 construido en su verano decimocuarto. Era verdad que las piezas eran de origen dudoso, por decirlo as pero ni siquiera la hab僘 usado. Demasiado. Algunas tardes se iba a las afueras y se pon僘 a correr como un loco de un lado para otro. Era lo 佖ico que lo aliviaba un poco de su tristeza y le hac僘 olvidar.

Pero pronto la vieja motocicleta fue aparcada en un rinc del garaje para dar la bienvenida a la s侊er BMW. Negra y brillante, era la moto m疽 bonita del instituto.

''Es gracioso'', pensvolviendo al clase y al chico que ten僘 a su lado, ''somos el pardillo del coche bonito y el malote de la moto bonita''.

Pero al menos Kurt era m疽 que eso. ﾉl ten僘 una pandilla de amiguetes que lo segu僘 a todas partes, a la chica m疽 caliente del colegio por novia y una popularidad ni pedida ni merecida, pero agradecida. Blaine no ten僘 nada. No ten僘 ni un solo amigo, nadie con quien hablar. No hab僘 nadie que conociera o recordara que era alguien m疽 que ``el pardillo del coche bonitoｴｴ. Excepto Kurt. _Blaine Anderson_.

Ese pensamiento le revolviel est ago.

Kurt mirde nuevo al chico, esta vez m疽 discretamente, plante疣dose si lo que fuera a decir a continuaci era lo correcto. Seguro que Quinn se enfadar僘 por ello pero, seamos realistas, Quinn se va ha enfadar de todas formas.

''Al menos'', se dijo Kurt, ''puede que asme deje dar una vuelta en su coche''.

-Anderson, viejo -el chico le volvia dirigir la mirada-, ｿte gustar僘 venirte a fumar unos pitillos detr疽 del aparcamiento al salir?


End file.
